


Fool's Paradise

by QueenofBabble



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dynamic Duo, F/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBabble/pseuds/QueenofBabble
Summary: When Betty and Jughead are sent out to scout for supplies for their group they come across an unexpected surprise.A series of vignettes.





	1. Part 1

Betty crept through the forest every step quiet as she made her way forward. She couldn't afford to crack a stray branch or rustle too many leaves. There were walkers lurking everywhere, stumbling aimlessly in the pursuit of humans to satiate their unending hunger. She'd been face to face with them too many times already. Once upon a time, it had made her sad to look upon their sagging flesh and greying bodies, now it was a cold indifference as she shoved her knife into each dead skull without a second though. It was her or them and Betty Cooper was not ready to die just yet.

So on she went, her trusty Bowie knife in her hand holding the bone white hilt in an easy but firm grip. She kept her back pressed to a large pine tree looking around the area listening for any sound before running the short distance across to another.

Right behind her just on the other side was Jughead. Her faithful companion. They worked easily in tandem with only a glance between them. It was the reason they'd been sent out today to scout for any supplies close by. Betty had keen ears and Jughead had an odd sixth sense when it came to spotting walkers.

Soon, and with little trouble, they found a clearing. There were obvious signs of a camp here, the only question was if it had been abandoned or was still in use. Betty turned to Jughead glancing to the other side of the clearing. His eyes followed knowingly. One of them on each side, better odds for spotting any threats. Jughead nodded giving her a mock salute and then headed off eyes scanning, never once off guard out here.

When he moved so did Betty. Who said they couldn't see what the campsite had to offer? She spotted a bag and opened it up slowly, the zipping making a small amount of noise she was willing to risk. What she found was lackluster, clothes piled up and stacked. Good for something though and potentially hiding more inside so she decided to zip it back up,mentally marking it off to take. A little further off was a tent, looking slightly worn. One side was completely torn open, clawed at by… something. Most likely walkers but she had no idea if they had been clawing their way out or in.

Across the way, Jughead kept watch. His pistol poised to kill and homemade silencer attached. His nose twitched catching something in the air he didn't like. He eyes flitted to an area of heavy brush not too far from where Betty frowned over a tent.

Within a few seconds he heard a telltale groan and the brush of branches crunching and snapping as a pair of walkers forced their way through. Jughead’s mouth opened ready to call for her when instead of heading towards the blonde, the decaying pair made their way to a bag tied up and hanging from a tree.

Betty whirled around hearing the rustling from a few yards away. Her knife ready to plunge into her whatever was headed her way. The walkers reached up, jostling the bag above them. They were newly turned, maybe even within a half hour. They were clearly starting to decay skin an awful pale pallor and eyes a hazy sick off white. The female had dark long hair, down to the bottom of her back all snarled and tangled with foliage now. The male was tall, his hair close cropped and tattoos littering his sagging skin.

A shrieking cry pierced the air, stopping Betty from observing more about the distracted zombies. Her green eyes went wide and shot instantly to the bag hanging high above, swinging from the walkers incessant batting and clawing. The crying only intensified the pairs desire to eat what lay inside.

Betty stormed forward life at the ready plunging into the female’s skull. Her body fell to the ground in a heap her hair bloody and mangled just as a soft bang rang out. The male’s body dropped down beside his companions and Betty could see Jughead across the way finger on the trigger of his pistol.

Betty sighed in relief, even as the crying continued. They'd have to stop it soon before any other walkers in the area caught wind and came stumbling.

She motioned with her hand for him to come join her by the tree. Jughead hastily shoved the pistol on its holster strapped around his waist and jogged over with a shake of his head.  
“We need to get that to shut up.” Jughead said nodding to the bag.

Betty was already at the tree starting to cut through the rope hanging the bag up high. “Wait there and catch it,” she commanded.

Within a second she made it through the coarse sting of the rope as the bag dropped with alarming speed into Jughead’s waiting arms.

Betty rushed over, untying the bag in a hurry. When she revealed what was inside she nearly gasped. She thought maybe it was true but now seeing it before her very eyes she was stunned. A baby. A real, live, still shrieking baby. The little thing was wrapped up in a blanket a note sitting on top.

_I'm sorry_

Betty threw the sticky note aside angrily. If they were sorry they wouldn't have abandoned their baby. Her hands reached forward picking the child up and cradling them gently. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet, a trick she'd learned babysitting before civilization had crumbled.

“Shhh, it's okay little one,” She cooed softly, hoping to soothe the red faced baby. The motion and soft words seemed to help a bit, the baby quieting down but still sobbing, fat baby tears rolling down their cheeks. Betty moved her hand down to the diaper feeling a bit of wetness. “Jug? Can you look for a baby bag? There must be something here.”

Jughead had been watching her in awe. She had so easily taken control of the situation and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with a baby in her arms. Even if he recognized the thought as utterly ridiculous and completely unhelpful to the situation. He pulled his eyes away and started rummaging through the camp in search of the requested object. Finally, inside the tent, hidden under torn teflon, he spotted a shockingly pink bag. He pulled it out, slugging it over his shoulder going back to Betty's side.

“Found it,” He said with a crooked smile.

Betty slowly sat herself down on the ground with the baby. Their cries had calmed into hiccups making their little pink mouth tremble.

“Is there a mat inside? Diapers? I'm pretty sure this little one needs a changing.” Betty bit her bottom lip worrying. She needed to calm the baby down completely first before they could decide anything.

Jughead plopped down beside her, opening the bag and keeping an ear out for trouble. He found just what she asked for inside, although there wasn’t much left. He laid out the mat without asking. He used to watch his mother change Jellybean all the time, but that felt like a million years ago now.

Betty laid the baby down unwrapping the yellow blanket and finding a plain white onesie underneath. Jughead placed a diaper and pack of wipes down beside her as pulled the snaps open. The poor baby was soaked through. Betty made quick work of the diaper not even blinking at the smell as she cleaned up the baby.

She looked to Jughead with a smile, “It's a girl.”

He felt a pang of sadness at the declaration. The baby’s dark mop of hair reminding him of his sister. But for Betty he smiled, he could tell already she was attached to the little girl. “That's great Betts.”

Betty tickled the baby's stomach getting a giggle of happiness in return. She started to dig through the bag for a change of clothes. Thankfully there was another onesie, blue this time and even had matching booties. She dressed the little girl up picking her up once more in her arms.

“We're not leaving her here to die,” Betty stated, “I'll take care of her myself but I won't leave her.”

The little girl had quieted down after Betty's care and even Jughead could admit she was a rather adorable kid. He knew the moment he felt the weight in his arms they weren't leaving the baby behind.

“I know,” he said zipping up the baby bag. “She's ours now.”

Betty's gaze met his, a sight sheen to her green eyes and a glint in his blue ones. “Yeah. She is.”

The baby gurgled, interrupting the moment. Little hands reached up to grab at Betty's snarled ponytail. Betty pushed her hair out of the way before the baby could yank.

“We should get out of here,” Jughead started, his eyes glancing around the clearing. “Go grab the car? Pull it up here and we'll take anything useful. I'll hold her.”

Betty nodded her head, handing over the baby Jughead picking her up in his arms and cradling her. She stood up brushing the stray leaves off her pants. Jughead looked good holding a baby. She pushed the thought away and pulled the key out of her pocket. “Sure. We can hit up a few places before going back. She's going to need things.”

Jughead picked up on the slight worry in her voice, “We've got this. Juggie and Betts against the world, right?”

Betty grinned, “Right.”


	2. Part 2

"What in the hell is that?" Reggie asked, making a face as he glared at the baby in Betty's arms. 

Betty had hardly put the little girl down since she and Jughead had discovered her earlier that day, she would only switch off with him, both of them taking turns holding the baby. Luckily on their way back to camp they had made a pit stop at an outlet center. The fact was that most of the stores had already been thoroughly raided for supplies they were in need of. Food and weapons: the essentials. There was no need to look when they already knew the outlets lacked what they required. But Betty insisted, remembering a small niche baby store that hadn’t been broken into yet. It was easily raided, since the area had been previously cleaned out leaving it free of walkers. Now, they had the necessities to keep the baby healthy and happy, at least for the time being. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. Reggie was easily his least favorite person here by far. He always had something to complain about and an eerie glee when offing zombies that Jug hated. They were certainly a rag tag group, camping out in a country furniture store off a side road in the middle of nowhere that had a surprising amount of security measures and shuttered windows that could easily keep out clawing hands. It was less of a home and more of a base but it served it’s purpose housing them and allowed everyone their own bed (if they didn’t want to share anyway). The biggest downfall though was the lack of privacy. Nancy’s Country Home Couture was one big open floor neatly organized with only wooden dividers. There was little reason to complain, however, considering they could be without walls, without protection, and without beds.   

Reggie stood up from the recliner he’d been lounging on with a huff, “Cooper, I don’t give a shit about your bleeding heart complex that thing is not staying here.”

That seemed to grab everyone else’s attention quickly enough. Like wolves slinking from the woods at the scent of a sheep, they descended to towards the entrance of the store. Chuck from a nearby sectional. Ethel from between the lamps and wind chimes where she’d made her bed. Veronica and Archie from their little honeymoon corner. Kevin with a roll of his eyes came down from the small kitchen area. Moose and Midge from out back no doubt the two of them had been stoking a small fire to cook game. Lastly, Cheryl in all her Holly Golightly glory, sleep mask on her head.    

“Really, Reg? There’s only room for one diva here and it’s not going to be you,” Cheryl bit out crossing her arms. She turned to see the baby, a gleam coming to her eyes. “And who is this sweet thing?”

Everyone was gathered around now, staring at Betty and Jughead and the baby between them. The little girl must have noticed too, because her eyes opened then peering around at all the unfamiliar people. Betty bounced softly, sure all the ruckus would only upset the baby. All those eyes made her uncomfortable and she was a mostly grown adult. 

“No way,” Moose said. Midge, by his side, wrinkled her nose unhappily.   

Chuck scoffed at the bundle, “This is a whole other level of  _ I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant _ .” 

Betty glared at him; Chuck was always getting on her nerves. “You are positively vulgar. Jug and I found her. She was all alone, I wasn’t just going to leave a defenseless baby as walker bait.” 

“You should have,” Midge said stepping forward voice icy and eyes hard as she looked at betty. “You’re putting everyone here in danger for a baby none of us care about.”

“Speak for yourself,” Cheryl said coming to Betty’s side. “Just because you’d rather act like you’re in an action movie, instead of facing the facts of the situation doesn’t mean everyone else is heartless.”

“Oh please! This coming from the spider that wanted to leave Kevin when he went missing for thirty seconds,” Chuck rolled his eyes.

Kevin’s jaw dropped, “Are you serious?”

Cheryl shrugged unapologetically, “Kevin can take care of himself, even just for thirty seconds.”  

Even with all of Betty’s bouncing, the obvious mounting tension got to the little girl in her arms. The baby’s face scrunched up unhappily, her mouth opening to let out a cry. Betty moved the baby to her shoulder rubbing her back soothingly. She had to calm the baby before things got worse. There was a series of groans and scoffs from members of the group, while Cheryl tsked besides Betty. 

Looking around Jughead assessed just how bad the situation was. He and Betty were firmly for keeping the baby and it seemed Cheryl was as well, that was already a point in their favor. She made it very hard when anyone attempted to disagree with her. Archie looked near constipated but that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. It meant he was trying to pick his words carefully, diffuse the situation hopefully. Veronica had remained oddly quiet, she may not be happy about the situation but Betty was practically her sister, Jughead was sure she would come to understand. The lines seemed to be drawn there though, Reggie, Chuck, and Midge firmly against the baby. Knowing Moose, he’d follow suit, always siding with Midge. Ethel and Kevin, however, were wildcards. Their opinion could sway either way depending on how the rest of this argument panned out. 

“The point is, the baby is here now and we’re not leaving it,” Jughead stated plainly. 

Archie stepped up then, “He’s right, we can’t change what’s already been done but we have to decide how to move on.”

“I’m not staying with a baby,” Reggie plopped down on his sofa again.

“Me neither,” Chuck said sitting down in protest. 

“Same.” Midge moved over to sit with them. 

Moose followed her like a puppy, “Sorry Betty, but I’m with her.” 

Veronica leveled an icy stare at them. “Well if you don’t like it you can leave then, “ she said pointing to the door. 

“Oh, fuck no,” Midge cursed, nostrils flaring. “If you’re so gung ho about making it in this world with a baby: you can leave.” 

Betty clutched the baby tighter in her arms, the crying getting louder now. “Can we not yell about this? Please?” 

“Shut it up, Cooper!” Chuck said covering his ears. 

“Walkers are going to be crawling all over this place if you don’t,” Archie glanced at the door concerned.

Jughead shrugged the baby bag off his shoulder. He unzipped it and started rummaging through for a bottle and some formula. He mixed up a bottle quickly and handed it to Betty. It may not be warm but maybe it would distract the baby enough to stop the crying. Betty switched her hold on the baby so she could easily latch onto the bottle. The distraction worked, quieting the little girl down for the time being.

“Midge is right,” Ethel spoke up for the first time. “Betty, what you and Jughead did was reckless. We’re supposed to be a group and you didn’t even consider seeing how everyone else felt. We shouldn’t have to give this place up because of your decision to play house during the end of the world! I think it would be best if you and the baby left.”

Her words left the room in a quiet state of shock. They were unexpected but cut right to the core of the situation. 

If Betty’s hands weren’t full with the baby, they would be curled up tight into fists, her broken nails digging into her skin. She would never say taking the baby was a mistake, but she could see the negative impact it would place the group in. She’d put hours and hours into making this place their home and now… now it wasn’t her’s anymore. 

Jughead’s eyes were dark, they were boxed into a corner with only one way out. He had his disagreements yes, but this was his home too, this group was. 

“Just let us stay the night,” Betty pleaded. “I’ll leave with her the second it’s daylight if you want, just please.” They wouldn’t make it through the night without walls. Surely they wouldn’t be that cruel. 

“Betts, you already know I’m coming with you,” Jughead placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Us too,” Veronica smiled, Archie nodding beside her. 

Cheryl sighed, “Count me in, sad Breakfast Club. I’ve always wanted to be an auntie.” 

“And me,” Kevin said shuffling over, “If I have to stare at paisley wallpaper for another week I think I might go insane.” 

“I guess it’s settled then,” Archie said, “We’ll divide up supplies and head out in the morning. We can part ways amicably.” 

Chuck scoffed but bit his tongue. Reggie nodded in agreement seemingly taking leadership for those staying behind. He and Archie took off for a different area of the store to broker their assets. 

Things settled after that. Moose and Midge returned to their refuge outside, Ethel slunk back between her windchimes silently. Chuck went back to tossing a hand ball up and down. Betty handed the baby off to Jughead going to grab the car seat carrier out of the car. She had a feeling the little girl would fall asleep soon and Nancy’s Country Home Couture lacked a baby section. 

Cheryl hogged the baby for a solid hour until Kevin demanded a chance to hold her before it was pitch black. Veronica prefered watching from a distance, fear of holding such a tiny thing keeping her away. Archie had even taken a turn holding her for a few minutes. Then, it was silent as the sun faded in the sky and the moon rose, casting the store in familiar eerie shadows. Everyone had either fallen asleep or silently returned to their mattresses. Jughead was certain he heard Veronica giggling though. 

Jughead had decided to camp out with Betty tonight, the baby between them. He looked down at the little girl’s dark hair, reaching out to stroke a silky strand. Betty watched him, a small smile teasing at her lips. 

“You’re really good with her,” Betty whispered. 

“So are you,” Jug replied. 

Silence fell over them again. It was easy, familiar. Betty never had to search for unnecessary words, for something to do in these moments. She just let it wash over her. 

“You know,” Jughead started, interrupting the moment, “it’s going to get weird calling the baby her all the time. She needs a name.”

Betty blinks in the dark searching for the perfect name, “What about something like…  Julie?”

Jughead raises a brow, “She deserves better than Julie.” 

“I think you’re right, she doesn’t seem like a Julie. She’s a classic.” Betty studies the litter girl’s face. “Maybe after an author? What were we reading in Professor Stein’s lit class when everything went to shit?”

Jughead cracked a grin, “I’m kind of glad we got to miss that mid-term.” He thinks back, it was something about a bell? “I think it was  _ The Bell Jar _ ?”

Betty gasps remembering, “Yes! Yes that was it by… Sylvia…. Something.”

“Sylvia,” Jug repeats the name. “I think she could be a Sylvia.” 

Betty looks down at the baby with a grin. “Yeah. Sylvia.”

The baby stirred, moving around but not waking up. 

Jughead laughs lightly, “Think the kid approves.”

He reaches over taking Betty’s hand in his stroking the still soft skin. She doesn’t say anything. They both know it’s the perfect fit. Juggie and Betts and Sylvia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And a big special thanks to Tory-b for betaing once again. I'm queenofbabble on tumblr if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into bughead and happily so. Thanks to my amazing beta tory-b for being such a big help. If you'd like, I've recently started up a Riverdale and gen centered tumblr: queenofbabble come stop by and say hi.


End file.
